Enforcer Irina Jelavić
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Tentang Irina Jelavić, si Enforcer. My first crossover fanfiction! RnR, please!


Irina Jelavić, 18 tahun, tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya suatu saat nanti akan menjadi seorang kriminal laten dengan koefisien kriminal sebesar 251. Dunia prostitusi yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini, membuatnya mendekam di balik penjara dengan pembatas dari ribuan kibit-kibit hologram.

Sesungguhnya, Irina tidak mau ada menjadi pemenuh nafsu laki-laki yang rajin menyembunyikan hue-nya yang gelap dengan menelan pil-pil obat dari terapis. Irina ingin menjadi guru bahasa Inggris atau pekerjaan apapun itu yang sekiranya terlihat normal di mata masyarakat. Tapi lamarannya selalu ditolak. Sekali pun diterima, Irina tak bisa melewati ujiannya. Maka, pada akhirnya, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, Irina rela menjual harga dirinya.

Kalian tanya siapa yang membuatnya begini? Jawabannya, takdir.

Ah, oh. Siapa lagi kalian tanya? Siapa lagi yang bisa disalahkannya? Oh, betul. Sistem Sybil. Sistem Sybil lah yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Bukannya membuat Irina bahagia, Irina justru menderita karena kekang peraturan dan tata tertib juga segala pemindaian yang dilakukan sistem terkutuk itu.

Ya, iya, Irina juga tahu jika dia bodoh. Menggaet pelanggan di depan salah satu mata Sybil sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Obat-obatan dari terapis tak bisa selamanya bisa menjaga hue-nya tetap cerah, bukan? Dan detik itu juga, saat pelanggan Irina justru berniat membobol Irina di salah satu gang gelap yang tetap dipasangi Sybil, dua ekor drone datang dan menyergapnya. Irina jadi tahanan sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Fanfiction!

"Enforcer Irina Jelavić"

Disclaimer :

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Psycho-Pass © Gen Urobuchi

Warning : Psycho-Pass!AU!, OOC dan lain sebagainya.

I don't get any commercial profit for this fanfiction.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

Irina benci kehidupannya yang monoton di dalam sel penjara. Setiap hari selalu saja begitu. Bangun, mandi, latihan kecil, makan, minum obat, latihan lagi, makan, minum obat, konsultasi, hiburan (yang sama sekali tak menghibur), minum obat, dan tidur. Kegiatan tambahannya paling mengamati seorang bocah dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan, berumur lima atau enam tahun, yang murung, mengumpat pada petugas atau menangis sepanjang malam di dalam selnya. Monoton dan Irina benci itu.

Empat tahun berlalu, Irina sekarang sudah berusia 22 tahun. Rambut pirang gelombangnya yang dulu cuma sebahu kini sudah mencapi punggung. Tubuhnya sedikit kurus dan lebih pucat. Irina yang dulu takut akan senjata, ambil contoh pisau, sekarang menyukai alat yang bisa menghabisi nyawa siapapun itu.

Dan di salah satu hari yang monoton di usianya yang keduapuluh dua tahun, Irina dihadapkan dengan seorang pria, yang mungkin seusia dengannya, yang datang dengan jas lengkap dan sepucuk senjata, sebut saja Dominator, yang dulu pernah menembak Irina sebelum masuk penjara.

Irina meneliti sosok pria tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, hidungnya yang mancung, rahang yang kuat, bahu yang lebar, punggung yang tegap, dada yang bidang, kaki yang-

Oke, oke. Stop. Irina salah fokus jadinya.

Tapi, laki-laki itu memang tipe-tipe Irina, sih.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Irina bertanya, menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Pria itu mengeluarkan satu kartu nama dari jaket biru tuanya.

"Aku Inspektur Karasuma Tadaomi dan ini Inspektur Akabane Karma."

Ah-oh. Irina lupa. Presensi Karasuma terlalu memikat sampai-sampai Irina lupa jika di samping, sedikit menjorok ke belakang, Karasuma ada pemuda, yang mungkin berusia dua puluh tahun, dengan rambut merah menyala dan ekspresi bosan yang amat kentara.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?" Irina bertanya sekali lagi.

"Kami dari Ministry of Walfare Public Safety Bureau, MWPSB, ingin merekrutmu menjadi Penegak. Apa kau bersedia?"

Bukan lamaran atau pernyataan cinta, Irina justru mendapat undangan untuk menjadi seorang (atau seekor?) anjing pemburu di sebuah biro keamanan nasional. Menjadi makhluk yang sama busuknya dengan Sistem Sybil.

Tapi...

Bukannya lebih baik jadi sama busuknya dengan Sybil ketimbang membusuk di balik sel penjara? Karena, sekalipun Irina keluar, Irina akan jadi apa? Memang ada yang akan menerima seorang kriminal laten seperti Irina untuk bekerja di luar sana? Dengan jadi kriminal laten bukankah itu sama artinya seperti ditolak dunia?

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."

"Aku ikut." putus Irina cepat, tanpa basa-basi. Manik obsidian Karasuma membulat tak percaya dan seringai terulas di bibirnya.

"Cepat sekali. Pastikan kau tidak menyesal, Irina-san."

Irina tertawa. "Untuk apa aku menyesal? Apa kriminal laten sepertiku bisa berubah? Nol persen untuk perubahan, kau tahu?"

Karma tertawa terbahak mendengarnya dan Karasuma mendelik melihatnya.

"Ya, iya, aku tak akan menyesali pilihanku," kata Irina mengangguk-angguk sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi kalian serius akan mengeluarkanku dari sini, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Irina-san," Karasuma menjawab sambil mengambil jaket juga nya. "Besok. Jam sepuluh. Aku akan menjemputmu. Persiapkan barang-barangmu."

"Hm-mh..."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Karasuma pamit dan membungkuk kecil sementara Karma berbalik begitu saja.

Irina mendecih melihat kelakuan rekan Karasuma yang satu itu. Mereka berdua sangat bertolak belakang, sepertinya.

Tiba-tiba Karma berbalik ke arah Irina.

"Oh ya, Irina-san, tolong kenakan pakaian yang sopan saat bertugas dengan kami. Kami tidak mau pamor kami rusak karena anjing pemburu sepertimu. Oh, dan, Karasuma lebih suka kepada wanita tertutup."

"KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN?!"

Irina memukul meja dan Karma berbalik dengan tawa angkuhnya. Irina menghela napas dan mengancing kemejanya.

Ingatkan Irina, suatu saat nanti, untuk memukul kepala calon atasannya itu. Karma itu menyebalkan.

.

.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti mengganggu semua calon bawahan kita? Kau membuat mereka kesal, kau tahu?" Karasuma bertanya setelah berhari-hari memendam rasa kesal karena tingkah Karma yang kian hari kian menyebalkan.

Karma tertawa. "Untuk yang tadi itu-siapa namanya? Irina?- aku memberi saran yang spesial."

"Maksudmu?"

"Calon anjing pemburu itu menyukaimu. Apa kau tak bisa melihat matanya?"

Alis Karasuma bertaut dan Karma menepuk punggung rekannya itu.

"Lain kali, tolong lebih peka lagi, Karasuma- _kanshikan_."

.

.

.

Satu divisi yang ditempati Irina selama setahun terakhir berisi dua orang inspektur dan empat orang penegak, dimana Irina menjadi salah satu dari empat penegak tersebut.

Dua orang inspektur tersebut sudah jelas Inspektur Karasuma Tadaomi dan Inspektur Akabane Karma. Sementara tiga penegak lainnya, yaitu, Isogai Yuuma, Nakamura Rio, dan Shiota Nagisa. Ketiganya juga adalah kriminal laten yang direkrut bersamaan oleh Karasuma dan Karma, seminggu setelah perekrutan Irina ke dalam divisi.

Sudah setahun pula, Irina dan Karasuma bekerja dalam ruangan yang sama. Malah terkadang, Irina dan Karasuma dipasangkan untuk menjaga markas mereka ketika Karma dan Penegak lainnya bermain-main di ruang latihan gedung MWPSB. Biasanya jika ada situasi seperti itu, pelaku pembuat situasi tersebut adalah Karma dan Rio yang selalu disetujui dengan semangat membara Yuuma dan anggukan pasrah Nagisa.

Sudah jutaan kali, Irina berusaha mencari tahu selera Karasuma dan sudah jutaan kali pula, Irina tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Menyerah? Tidak.

Laten seperti dia sedikit keras kepala soal laki-laki.

"Misi kita adalah menangkap seorang kriminal laten bernama Maehara Hiroto-"

Irina tak mendengar penjelasan Karma setelahnya. Masa bodoh dengan yang dikatakan oleh si kepala merah yang angkuh itu. Irina lebih tertarik untuk memandangi postur tubuh Karasuma yang sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan Ketua Kasei via jam tangan supernya.

Irina sempat mendengar perdebatan Karasuma yang terus menekan Ketua Kasei agar membatalkan perintah membunuh Maehara.

Karasuma sejauh pengamatan Irina belum pernah membiarkan Dominatornya menaikkan mode menjadi mode pembunuh. Ini yang membuat Irina yakin jika sesungguhnya di balik tampang dingin nan datar juga sikap cueknya terhadap hal lain selain misi, Karasuma masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan. Karasuma tidak sebusuk Sistem Sybil, meski dia berada di bawah kontrol sistem menjijikkan itu.

Dan Irina menemukannya. Menemukan seseorang yang tidak bisa, ralat, sulit dioksidasi oleh Sybil. Irina menyukainya, Irina merasa kembali menjadi manusia tanpa label kriminal laten yang sudah lima tahun disandangnya jika didekat Karasuma.

"Bumi kepada Irina Jelavić, apa kau mendengarku?"

Karma melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Irina dan Irina menepisnya cepat.

"Kau mengerti, 'kan? Penjelasanku tadi." ucap Karma dengan nada angkuh. Irina hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

 _Drone_ yang membawa Dominator berhenti di hadapan mereka. Irina mengambil salah satunya, membiarkan alat itu memvalidasi datanya lewat pemindaian singkat pada matanya.

"Ayo berpencar!" Karma berseru dan mereka semua langsung berpencar sesuai kelompok masing-masing.

Irina seperti biasa ditempatkan bersama Karma dan si pirang, Nakamura Rio. Dengan Dominator yang siaga di tangan, Irina berlari mengikuti Karma untuk mengeksekusi anak buah Maehara. Sementara kelompok yang dipimpin Karasuma akan mengepung dan menangkap sang otak kejahatan, Maehara Hiroto.

Karma mengeluarkan isyarat, menyuruh Irina dan Rio ke bersiaga di tempat-tempat yang sudah ditunjuk dengan jarinya. Irina bergerak dan bersembuyi di balik tegak dan besar pilar penyangga bangunan tua yang digunakan Maehara dan kawanannya untuk transaksi jual-beli manusia.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar segerombol langkah kaki yang berlari panik karena dikepung sejumlah drone. Karma memberi perintah lagi via isyarat tangannya, menyuruh Irina dan Rio untuk keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Irina melompat keluar dan menodongkan Dominatornya ke arah kepala salah satu anak buah Maehara.

[Koefisien Kriminal : 156. Pengaman dibuka. Mode Penegakan : _Non-Lethal Paralyzer._ Bidik sasaran dengan tenang dan lumpuhkan sasaran.]

Irina segera menarik pelatuk Dominatornya. Belum peluru elektormagnetik Dominator Irina menembus kulit sang penjahat, bahu Irina ditembus sesuatu. Irina menjerit dan refleks menjatuhkan Dominatornya untuk memegang bahunya yang mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Irina- _senpai_!" Rio berseru sambil menembak salah satu kompolotan tersebut dengan Dominatornya. Rio berlari dan berhenti di depan Irina untuk melindunginya. Desing peluru, tembakan Dominator dan sorot lampu-lampu dari drone di sekitar mereka memperiuh suasana.

"Akh!" Rio menjerit dan menjatuhkan Dominatornya lalu jatuh terduduk memegangi kakinya berlubang. Irina mendengar desing peluru menyapa telinganya untuk kedua kalinya.

'Meleset?'

Irina menyambar Dominatornya dan melompat berdiri. Dia membidik pria tersebut.

[Koefisien kriminal : 352. Mode Penegakan : _Lethal_ _Eliminator_. Bidik sasaran dengan hati-hati dan eliminasi sasaran.]

Irina memejamkan sebelah matanya dan setelah padangannya fokus, Irin menarik pelatuk Dominatornya.

Sedetik kemudian, setelah peluru elektrik Dominatornya yang berada dalam mode _Lethal_ _Eliminator_ orang itu meledak dan memuncratkan darah kemana-mana.

Kompolotan Maehara tinggal empat orang lagi. Dari salah satu pintu, muncul Maehara yang lari pontang-panting dikejar drone dan dua orang Penegak lainnya.

"Irina- _senpai_! Minggir!" Nagisa, laki-laki yang menjadi Penegak dengan tubuh paling pendek seantero MWPSB, berseru.

Mata Irina langsung fokus ke arah senjata yang dikeluarkan Maehara dan sasarannya. Di belakang Irina berdiri Karasuma yang menunggu Dominatornya memindai koefisien kriminal Maehara.

Irina berlari saat telinganya yang peka mendengar bunyi _hammer_ pistol yang ditarik dan mendorong Karasuma yang siap menembak.

 **DOR!**

Karasuma jatuh tepat saat saat amunisi dari senjata abad 21 itu melesat keluar dari kamar peluru. Namun sayang, Irina tak sempat menghindar dan bahunya yang sudah terluka kembali menjadi sasaran. Irina melolong kesakitan dan menekan bahunya yang sekarang tengah mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Karasuma mengerjapkan matanya dan sadar kalau dia baru saja ditolong oleh bawahannya. Dia membidik Maehara yang sedang bergelut dengan Karma dan Yuuma dan menarik pelatuk Dominatornya.

BANG!

Maehara jatuh sesaat setelah tubuhnya mengejang dan Karma segera memborgolnya. Karasuma memerintahkan Karma dan yang lainnya, kecuali Irina dan Rio, untuk membawa Maehara dan komplotannya yang masih bisa dibawa ke mobil biro di atas.

Irina mengerang kembali saat ia merasakan denyut sakit dari lubang di bahunya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Karasuma bertanya sambil merangkul Rio.

Irina mengangguk dan meremas bahunya yang luar biasa sakit.

" _Kanshikan_ sendiri?" tanya Irina di tengah-tengah ringisannya.

"Ah, terima kasih karena tadi sudah menyelamatkanku."

 _Sudah?_ _Begitu_ _saja?_

"Temui aku di cafetaria biro setelah urusan ini selesai."

Karasuma berlalu dengan Rio di punggungnya dan Irina hanya mendengus sebal sambil merona.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, Irina diizinkan untuk keluar dari klinik biro karena bahunya sudah cukup membaik. Irina menyambangi cafetaria di dalam gedung biro dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan sepotong kue. Irina menghirup aroma kopi untuk mengganti aroma antiseptik yang masih setia membelenggu syaraf penciumannnya. Irina selalu teringat saat ia berada di dalam klinik di dalam penjara jika mencium aroma antiseptik. Yah, klinik dimana pun baunya sama.

"Irina- _san_?"

Irina terperanjat dan tersedak kopi yang baru diteguknya.

"Karasuma- _kanshikan_!" dia berseru sambil bengkit berdiri dan memberi hormat dengan mulut yang sedikit kotor berkat ampas kopi. Karasuma cuek, tidak mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Untuk sesaat, Irina sangat menyayangkan betapa dinginnya pria itu. Menyebalkan.

Karasuma meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan duduk di hadapan Irina. Detik itu juga, Irina salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana bahumu?" Karasuma bertanya.

Irina terperangah dan nyaris menumpahkan kopinya. Irina sama sekali tak menyangka jika Karasuma peduli dengannya.

"Cuma luka kecil, hehe," Irina menggaruk belakang telinganya. "Setidaknya, dua peluru itu tidak mengenai satu pun tulangku. Aku selamat."

"Lain kali, tidak usah sok untuk menyelamatkan atasanmu. Melindungi diri sendiri saja belum betul, sudah sok melindungi atasan."

Irina tertohok. Siapa saja, tolong tampar Karasuma sekarang juga.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa aku jadi bawahanmu? Hanya untuk diperintah-perintah? Tch." Irina mendecak sebal sambil memotong kuenya sebal.

"Kenapa kau harus mempertanyakan itu lagi? Bawahan ada untuk diperintah, bukan?"

Irina mendelik sambil menyesap kopinya lagi. Sepasang netra hitam Karasuma mengarah pada bahu kanan Irina yang masih dibalut oleh blazer hitamnya yang masih dinodai darah.

Karasuma tiba-tiba bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bekerja disini?"

Irina mengerutkan keningnya. "Sedikit bebas, mungkin? Aku tak begitu yakin bagaimana perasaanku," Irina menjawab ragu-ragu. "Di sini dan di sana sama saja. Aku membunuh di sini juga di sana. Hanya lingkungannya saja yang berbeda dan lagi disini bukan duel satu lawan satu. Aku membunuh secara berkelompok. Kurasa, aku lebih menikmati pembunuhan di sini."

"Kau menganggap tugasmu sebagai pembunuhan?"

Irina mengangguk. "Yep. Saat situasi mengancam Dominator akan mengubah diri dari mode _Non_ - _Lethal_ _Paralyzer_ ke mode _Lethal_ _Eliminator_. Sekali tembak dan BANG! Mereka terbunuh dengan darah yang muncrat kemana-mana. Bukannya itu sama dengan pembunuhan?"

"Bagiku, membunuh dan 'membunuh' tidak sama."

Irina mendesah dan mengacak rambutnya. "Terserah. Aku memang tak bisa mengerti jalan berpikirmu," kata Irina.

Irina mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menuangkan isinya ke cangkir kopi milik Karasuma yang sudah kosong.

"... dan itu yang membuat aku menyukaimu."

Irina beranjak dari mejanya dan berlalu pergi dengan badan kaku dan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 _Tadi aku bilang apa?! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Irina memukul mulutnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Hei, Irina- _san_!" Karasuma memanggilnya balik. Duh, mampus. Pasti dia bakal diomeli gara-gara bertindak seenaknya tadi.

Irina berbalik ragu-ragu. "Y-ya, Karasuma- _kanshikan_?"

"Apa kopimu mengandung kafein?"

Irina tiba-tiba jatuh menghantam meja.

.

Siapapun tolong, tampar Karasuma detik ini juga.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagi's Note :**

 **Kanshikan : Inspektur**

 **HALOOO~**

 **Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Saya lagi baper gegara Psycho-Pass dan di saat yang bersamaan sedang tergila-gila sama kapal KaraBitch. Maka, dengan segala kegilaan saya, terbentuklah fanfiksi ini. Let see, how many people will blame on me because I write this /plak**

 **Maafin saya gegara bikin Bitch-sensei dan karakter lainnya OOC. Maaf /deeply bow**

 **Ini konsumsi pribadi, awalnya, cuma sekumpulan tulisan random yang awalnya saya pake buat ff Psycho-Pass tapi karena AnsKyou season 2 episode satu berhasil membuat kapal saya jadi jet tempur, tangan saya gatel buat nulis ini. Saya bahagia bisa nulis ini.**

 **Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak!~**

 **(Note : Ini awalnya crossover, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir selama dua minggu dan didukung pernyataan altereis, ini jadi fanfiksi regular.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yagitarou Arisa, out.**


End file.
